Sobrecarga
by K.Bellatrix
Summary: Clark Kent y Lois Lane salen del planeta con la intensión de obtener una buena nota para primera Plana. Sin imaginarse a que personaje eléctrico se enfrentarían esa noche. Chloe Sullivan y Bruce Wayne también aparecen en el fic.


**Hola de nuevo! ahora he decidido escribir acerca de una de mis parejas favoritas :P Lois y Clark, ¡Son divinos mis dos amores! Así que no podía dejar de escribir acerca de ellos. Chloe interviene un poco en el fic y también Bruce Wayne. Pero solo un poquito :P**

**¡Disfruten! Y ya saben Reviews are love!.**

* * *

**-SOBRECARGA-**

Su cabello castaño se movia conforme ella caminaba apresurada, vestía un traje formal, aunque en lugar de usar falda portaba unos pantalones ya que esa noche iba a cubrir por fin aquella nota que tanto había ansiado, ya la mayoría de personas habían salido del Planeta y solo algunos, muy pocos eran los reporteros que se quedaban de noche para cubrir los reportajes importantes que sucedían de madrugada, al menos eso era lo que se suponía que debían estar haciendo.

Su profunda mirada estaba posada sobre un par de hojas que traía en sus manos, leyendo los datos importantes para poder dar con el 'objetivo', el nombre de Lois Lane se apoderaría de la primera plana.

-¡Chloe!, Chloe tenemos..!- Lois frenó en seco cuando levantó su mirada hacia el escritorio de Chloe pues sobre este se encontraba Bruce Wayne sentado en la orilla de este y Lois frente a el, una escena sin duda alguna muy romántica si no fuese Lois Lane quien la estuiese viendo en vivo y en directo.

Chloe lucía tan linda como siempre, aunque un poco más radiante, no era para menos pues estaba muy bien acompañada, su cabello muy lindo, peinado en rizos y con un flequillo al frente, su labial color natural relucía en sus labios y su maquillaje a tono lila iba a juego con su traje formal, atuendo que la hacía lucir fantástica. Momentos antes de que Lois entrara, Chloe se había encontrado observando fijamente a Bruce, mostraba cierto brillo en los ojos, un brillo que sin duda Lois no había conocido antes, tenía a Bruce tomado de la mano y en cambio el se encontraba acariciando la mejilla de Chloe muy lentamente, no hacían nada, solo se miraban con una sutil sonrisa que desaparecía poco a poco pues al siguiente segundo se hubiese concretado un beso si no hubiese interrumpido ella, sus rostros decían más de lo necesario, más de lo que era requerido demostrar, el lucía el mismo peinado, la ropa tan pulcra, pero algo había cambiado en el, su fragancia era distinta, Lois lo notó facilmente.

La reportera parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar, ya había observado ciertas escenas como esas antes y era bastante incómodo que le pasara siempre a ella, como si fuese a proposito.

-Uy, no sabía que era hora de la cena- Bromeó, como ella siempre hacia, tratando de escapar de las cosas que le importaban, cubriéndolas con sarcasmos e ironías que no ayudaban en nada más que en hundir más profundo lo que sentía, pues sin querer tomar atención a ello había sentido un vuelco en el estómago y una ligera presión en el pecho, no entendía si realmente Bruce le atraía, pero obviamente no haría nada en contra de ellos, Chloe era su prima y una persona que Lois apreciaba demasiado, así que si su prima se sentía feliz al lado de Bruce, no sería Lois quien arruinara las cosas.

Chloe soltó a Bruce de la mano, él permaneció en silencio, solo que había bajado la mano con la que acariciaba el rostro de Chloe momentos antes.

-¿Que sucede Lois puedo ayudarte? ¿Que ha pasado?- Dijo la rubia acercándose a Lois, con intensión de observar los datos que ella sostenía en sus manos.

-No..- Lois negó levemente, no dirigió la mirada a Bruce, solo sonrió -No es necesario yo.. puedo cubrir la nota sola, no es importante- Explicó soltando un suspiro y golpeando el par de hojas con la otra mano.

-Lois..- Le llamó Bruce, sin embargo ella ya había dado media vuelta, saliendo así en dirección hacia el estacionamiento del diario.

Caminó apresurada hasta llegar al elevador del diario, oprimió el botón y esperó a que estellegara a ese piso, las puertas se abrieron y Lois dió un par de pasos para entrar sin fijarse si había alguien en el elevador, chocó con el hombro de alguien, levantó la vista para ver a que pedazo de tonto se le ocurría caminar sin fijarse por donde iba, muy dispuesta a reprocharle el porque no se conseguía unos lentes.

-Lois- Saludó Clark quien había detenido su paso para saludarla.

-¿Smallville? ¿Que haces..? ah ya.. lo lamento pero Chloe está cenando y no quiere que la interrumpan- Dijo alzando las cejas y mirándolo, ladeando un poco el rostro -De todas maneras suerte- Dijo Lois entrando al ascensor, las puertas estuvieron a punto de cerrarse pero se le ocurrió una mejor idea, detuvo las puertas y observó a Clark quien ya había dado media vuelta para continuar con su camino.

-Hey!, granjero!- Clark volteó a mirarla y ella sonrió. -¿Quieres vivir adrenalina a lo Lois Lane? vamos!- Exclamó invitándolo a subir al ascensor con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-No lo se Lois, es que quería hablar con Chloe sobre..-

-Ahora no puede hablar, además, estaría bien que convivieras conmigo como buenos amigos que somos y ¿Que mejor que metiéndonos en problemas? así tendrás que contarle algo a tus nietos que no sea como ordeñar una vaca- Bromeó divertida mientras veía a Clark subir y hacer una mueca de disgusto por el comentario de Lois.

-Está bien, lo lamento, pero seguro que te divertirás investigando conmigo, seremos un dúo dinámico sin igual-

-En verdad dudo que podamos ser un dúo dinámico si sigues remarcando a cada segundo que soy un granjero, marinera- Corrigió el con media sonrisa.

-¡Que te dije acerca de eso!? Que no lo mencionaras!- Reprochó Lois golpeando el hombro de Clark, recordando la escena en la que ella tuvo que hacer un streptease, ayudando a Chloe en un reportaje.

-Estamos a mano-

Las puertas se cerraron y los dos jovenes bajaron del ascensor caminando en dirección a la camioneta, Lois iba explicándole que era lo que sucedía en una fábrica cercana al bosque, en la cual habían desaparecido algunos trabajadores sin rastro alguno, y el trabajo de los dos era tratar de descubrir que sucedía en ese lugar, tomar algunas fotos y escribir una buena nota.

No tardaron mucho tiempo para llegar al lugar indicado, el inicio del bosque se mostraba algo terrorífico pues era de noche y no había ni un poco de iluminación, Lois frenó en seco y observó la fabrica que lucía algo acabada y descuidada, con algunas ventanas rotas y en completa oscuridad.

-Bien, Smallville a la carga- Dijo frunciendo los labios y mirándole, bajó de la camioneta no sin antes tomar del asiento de atrás una linterna que seguramente le serviría a los dos estando dentro de la fabrica, asi como un bolso no muy grande donde traía una que otra herramienta para su trabajo.

Sin estar totalmente convencido Clark bajó de la camioneta y caminó al lado de Lois en dirección a la fabrica.

-En verdad no entiendo porque te sigo el juego, yo debería estar hablando con Chloe- Comenzó a renegar él pero Lois le interrumpió.

-Sh!, debe ser porque tengo algun poder de convencimiento del cual no me había dado cuenta- Llegaron hasta la entrada de la fábrica pero las dos grandes puertas estaban cerradas, Lois buscó con la mirada algún otro lugar por donde entrar, alguna ventana rota, lo primero que le pudiera ayudar a cumplir con la nota, en ese momento Clark tomó la manija y practicamente destrozó por dentro el seguro que mantenía cerradas las puertas.

-Lois..-

-¿Que sucede Smallville? Estoy ocupada buscando una entrada ya que tu no ayudas-

-Lois.., Lois- Insistió Clark alzando la mirada al cielo para pedir paciencia a Rao.

-¿Que?- Volteó a mirarlo y ladeó el rostro al notar que Clark ya había abierto la puerta-¿Como lo lograste?-

-Las puertas son algo viejas y seguramente el seguro al ser forzado cedería..- Trató de explicar sin involucrar su superfuerza mientras observaba a Lois acercarse a mirar hacia dentro quien encendió la linterna y entró a la fábrica.

-Deja la timidez- Dijo ella al notar que Clark aun observaba hacia dentro en el límite de la entrada.

Finalmente Clark ingresó, la fábrica olía a humedad y realmente era dificil ver por donde caminaban sin hacer ruido pues a pesar de que llevaban la linterna, esta no cubría un radio tan considerable, solo unos cuantos rayos de luz lunar era lo que entraba por una que otra ventana. Lois casi tropieza con una caja llena de herramientas haciendo que el sonido se prolongara por toda la enorme fábrica, al parecer estaban en la planta donde los antiguos obreros se dedicaban a sus labores.

Un golpe seco comenzó a hacerse más notable poco a poco, como si alguien más estuviera en ese lugar.

-¿Smallville? ¿Listo para la acción?- Preguntó Lois avanzando en dirección hacia donde los golpes provenian.

Clark, con ayuda de su oído localizó la fuente del sonido, o al menos la posición en donde se encontraba, sabía que era peligroso ingresar así nadamás sin ninguna medida de seguridad, el no se preocupaba por si mismo, si no por Lois, quien era algo necia y que podría resultar herida.

-Creo que deberías retroceder Lois, este sitio no es seguro- Clark Frunció el entrecejo al momento en que misteriosamente las luces de la fabrica se encendieron, todas sin excepción.

-¡Lois!- Gritó el Kent, lanzándose hacia donde estaba Lois para tirarse al suelo junto con ella puesto que si sus ojos no lo engañaban lo que acababa de pasar rozándoles era un enorme pedazo de metal como si alguien se los hubiese arrojado, pero era ilógico pues la pieza de metal iba a una velocidad muy alta, aunque nada era lógico en Smallville.

-Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí- Insistió Clark tendiéndole la mano para ayudar a Lois a levantarse, ella le tomó de la mano y se puso de pie.

-Pero y la nota?!- Preguntó ella comenzando a correr junto con Clark en dirección a la salida, habían avanzado una considerable distancia desde la puerta hacia dentro de la fábrica pero era dificil darse cuenta pues anteriormente estaba totalmente oscuro y ahora lamentarían eso pues el recorrido de regreso era largo.

-¡Deja la nota lo importante es salir de aquí con vida!- Aclaró el Kent pero un enorme pedazo de metal cayó encima de la puerta obstruyendo la entrada, Clark no podía mostrar los poderes frente a Lois así que decidió girarse para ver que era lo que estaba ocasionando todo eso, hechando un vistazo general a la fábrica, buscando otra salida por donde escapar, ahora podía examinar completamente el lugar.

Era una planta enorme, llena de maquinaria pesada, cajas y muchas piezas de metal, partes de auto, puertas y demás. Era como un almacen enorme el cual estaba dividido por filas con maquinaria y otras herramientas para trabajar. En la fila que daba justo frente a el pudo visualizar a un hombre alto, pero no podía ver la forma de su rostro o alguna cosa que le caracterizara, si no que a simple vista parecia un hombre lleno de pintura amarilla y que alrededor de él se dejaban ver algunas ondas de electricidad que rodeaban su cuerpo, como serpientes finas y pequeñas que viajaban de lado a lado por el cuerpo de aquel hombre.

-Veo que tengo visitas- Dijo aquel hombre con voz grave y tétrica a lo que los chicos solo pudieron responder mirandose mutuamente estupefactos.

-Lois solo escóndete!-Exigió Clark soltando la mano de Lois, apartándose de ella pues era seguro que aquel extraño ser primero le atacaría a él.

-Soy Elekrick, y jamás debiste haber ingresado a este lugar, tu y ella no saldrán nunca de aquí- El tipo de nombre Elekrick hizo levitar una puerta de un auto, pues debido a la fuerza de la electricidad que poseía este, podía hacer levitar objetos muy pesados con una facilidad increible. Después de fijar su blanco perfecto, lanzó a Clark quella pesada pieza.

Lois se quedó estática viendo como Clark recibía aquella pieza de auto tirándolo al piso en un segundo.

-¡Clark!- Gritó mostrando preocupación en el rostro, corriendo hacia donde él estaba.

El Kent tardó un momento en responder, después salió de abajo de la puerta del auto moviéndola hacia un costado.

-Lois te dije que te escondieras- Reprochó en un quejido pues en verdad recibió un buen impacto.

-¿No has visto las películas de terror americanas? la protagonista sexy no le hacen caso al chico lindo- Exclamó un poco más aliviada pues se preguntaba como pero Clark no se habia fracturado, solo tenía unos rasguños. -Tenemos que irnos, AHORA-

Pero aquel ser disfrutaba de la escena de preocupación, Clark volvió a ponerse de pie.

-Lois tienes que irte, yo te cubriré, busca una salida y no vuelvas por ningun motivo ¿Entendido? Ahora!- Ella asintió y comenzó a correr en busca de alguna salida de emergencia o algun lugar por donde pudiesen escapar, sin saber que Clark facilmente podria romper una pared como esa, el granjero solo quería que Lois se alejara para que ella no saliera dañada.

-¿Pero porque irse cuando nos podemos divertir juntos?- Volvió a hablar aquel atemorizante criatura.

-¿Quien eres?- Preguntó Clark desafiante pues por las personas que quería podía hacerlo todo.

-La pregunta correcta sería ¿Que soy? Soy energía pura viviente, soy y con ello me alimento, de cualquier tipo de poder, esa es mi fuente y como te podrás dar cuenta no tienes escapatoria, ni tu, ni ella- Aquel hombre era algo parecido a un regulador de corriente, recibía cierta carga y la transformaba según su necesidad.

-Seas lo que seas no permitiré que dañes a mas personas-

-¿No?, pero si ya tengo a alguien en la mira- El hombre movió su cabeza en dirección a Lois, observandola por aquellos par de huecos en los de se supone que deberían estar un par de ojos pero que sin embargo no existía nada.

-¡No la toques!- Advirtió Clark, pero era tarde, Elekrick había hecho levitar un trozo pequeño pero puntiagudo de metal arrojándolo directo hacia Lois, con la suficiente fuerza para que el metal se hundiese en un costado de la reportera, a la altura del estómago. Clark la observó caer al piso y corrió hacia ella. -¡Lois!-

-¡Lois, te dije que te fueras, que estabas pensando!- Clark la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la observó fijamente con un gesto de culpabilidad.

Ella tocó su herida con una mano, viendose esta bañada en sangre.

-¡Me ha herido el maldito!- Exclamó con algo de nerviosismo pues temía lo que le fuese a suceder, solo que era difícil admitirlo. - Buscaba algo para sobrecargarlo.. el lo dijo- Lois sentía como lentamente perdía energías, sostuvo la mano de Clark mientras sus parpados se cerraban de a poco.

Él vió como Lois cerraba los ojos, la recostó suavemente en el piso y observó a Elekrick.

-Sobrecarga de energía-Murmuró para si mismo y sin pensarlo dos veces se concentró, entrecerró un poco los ojos y utilizando su poder de visión comenzó la sobrecarga.

-Tonto Solo me darás más poder- Dijo Elekrick de manera confiada, pero al poco tiempo su cuerpo comenzó a salirse de control, deformándose.

Clark había logrado crear una sobrecarga lo que haría que, en poco tiempo, ese ser volara en mil pedazos, observó a Lois y la cargó en brazos para así escapar lo más rápido posible antes de que la explosión les alcanzara. Lois Lane tendría una buena nota que escribir y con una fotografía, no muy clara pero con fotografía pues al parecer Lois había aprovechado para capturar en su movil a lo que les atacó y que se convirtió en responsable de los sucesos en aquella fábrica.

No se había movido de aquél lugar, Clark permaneció toda la noche con Lois, en el hospital, la habían reportado como estable así que el granjero sentía un gran alivio por saber que ella estaba fuera de peligro, pues si le hubiese pasado algo, no sabría realmente como reaccionaría.

Lois abrió los ojos lentamente observando al joven Kent sentado al lado de la camilla, sonrió levemente.

-Smallville, luces peor que yo y eso es mucho decir- Bromeó ella y le miró con fijeza, mientras se reacomodaba en la camilla del hospital, Clark sonrió y bajó la mirada.

-Me alegra que estés bien, Lois- Dijo después de un momento, le sujetó de la mano y mantuvo su sonrisa por un instante, era una sonrisa  
satisfecha, tranquila, muy natural, y sobretodo que, si otra persona le hubiese visto, diría que algo más que satisfacción había en aquella expresión, algo así como un alivio inmenso, pues realmente le preocupaba que ella sufriese algún daño.

-¿Como estás tu?- Preguntó ella sin alejar su mano.

-Estoy bien, heridas menores pero ya me han atendido- Mintió pues era el hombre de acero y practicamente un rasguño fue lo que obtuvo de la aventura anterior, pero eso no se lo diría a Lois.

-Por cierto.. ¿Cómo logramos salir de ahi?- Frunció el entrecejo, curiosa de enterarse como es que salieron a salvo, si habría llegado la policía o si sus notas se habían perdido en el intento de obtener una noticia para primera plana.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto, Bruce Wayne estaba ahí, observando con fijeza al par, pero sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, sin demostrar nada, ni una sola emoción, aunque por dentro verlos tomados de la mano le había hecho sentir algo que no había experimentado antes. Lois apartó la mirada y soltó a Clark.

-Tienes visitas- Dijo Clark con un gesto paciente apartando su mano de Lois y poniéndose de pie con intensión de salir de aquella habitación, de cierto modo suspirando tranquilo por la oportunua interrupción del Principe de Gotham, pero por otro lado algo incómodo porque haya entrado a la habitación sin avisar y verlos tomados de la mano. Clark era alguien muy cariñoso que no se limitaba por expresar sus sentimientos, sus padres se lo habían enseñado y sin duda, tenía un cariño inmenso hacia Lois Lane.


End file.
